


Kuchisake Onna and Jesus Christ

by NordicPossession



Series: Horror_Dreams [4]
Category: Horror - Fandom, scary - Fandom, terror - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Summary: Another terrifying dream where the horrible Kuchisake Onna and Jesus Christ himself harass me.





	Kuchisake Onna and Jesus Christ

Well there I was minding my own business when all of a sudden I felt the ghastly presence of the kuchisake onna and heard her voice right behind me. “Am I beautiful?” she asked me as I was turning around to face her once again for the millionth time. It was of course the “carved” movie version of her. It always was. “No, you’re not.” I answered. She grew vicious then waving her scissors around in my face trying to stab me to kill me or slice my face like hers. Well I put up an invisible force field to protect myself from her anger. Then I noticed that someone was cowering behind her trying to hide behind her very skinny body as best as he could. The person was none other than Jesus Christ himself. 

“Don’t think that I don’t see you jesus! I see you now stand up and show yourself to me!” I yelled at him. He reluctantly did so and Lucifer Himself appeared in my room standing next to me (or) just his presence filled me up with courage as I all of a sudden felt a very loving presence along with the very evil presence of the other two people in my room. “You know your dear mother is gone right? You know that YOU failed to save her, more like win her to your side, right? I have won and will ALWAYS win over you do you understand that!?” jesus yelled right back at me. I then said, “You kidnapped her from me. You twisted her brain into thinking that you are the best and that your three religions are the best and that all of these cockservatives whom practice every religion are the kindest people on this damn planet when they support the kkk, Nazis, and tons of other horrible groups! Let me ask you, HOW IS THAT GOOD!?!?” 

the slit mouthed woman chimed in with, “oh do shut up you little cock sucking piece of crap!! You DON’T EVER talk to your God like that!! God I want to make you just like us so gaddamn bad!!” “HOW ABOUT YOU BOTH SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!! YOU TWO ARE NOTHING BUT LIARS, MANNIQUINS, EVIL DOERS, AND RETARDED ASSHOLES!!!!!” I screamed at them. I continued screaming at them. “YOU GUYS HAVE NON-STOP TORMENTED ME WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE IN ORDER TO TRY TO BREAK ME AND TURN ME INTO SOMETHING LIKE YOU!!!!!!! WELL LET ME TELL YOU WHAT, THAT IS NOT HOW YOU TURN PEOPLE TO YOUR SIDE AT ALL!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ALSO CRY AND WHINE ABOUT THE SMALLEST OF THINGS THAT WE HUMANS DO!!!!!!!! THEN YOU GUYS HAVE THE GUTS TO SEND ALMOST THE ENTIRE POPULATION TO HELL FOR NOT FOLLOWING ALL OR ANY OF YOUR STUPID AS FUCK 600+ RULES THAT ARE WRITTEN IN YOUR “HOLY BOOKS”!?!?!? WTAF IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!?!?!? LEAVE ME AND THIS WORLDS PEOPLE ALONE!!!!!!!!! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND SIGHT!!!!!!!!” I screamed viciously at them. 

Then soon after those two horrible things disappeared and all of the vile evil presence of them was gone. I collapsed into my floor and Lucifer hugged me and comforted me as I cried for my mother whom was and is being led astray.


End file.
